Dose no guns equal no respect?
by Legendary Dream Girl
Summary: K unknowingly volunters to become a teacher for the next three weeks, but little dose he know he has to teach the most baddest kids at Sakyo middle. Too bad he just can't threaten them with his guns. So read and review to see how he's going to manage.


__

Title: **Dose no guns equal no respect?**

By: Legendary Dream Girl

Rating: PG-13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One : A new career 

A tall, blonde haired man was walking down a deserted street in the mid-afternoon. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and he took off the black sunglasses he was wearing to reveal two beautiful blue eyes. He looked up at the shining sun in the crystal clear sky, pondering if he was going the right direction. A light breeze blew causing his long blonde hair , which stood in a pony tail mid-way upon his head to fly a bit. He was wearing a perfectly, clean, white dress shirt; with purple tie. And wore khaki pants with black dress shoes. Though he had a somewhat good sense in fashion, most people often took a quick awkward glance at him. It was because on each side of him was a strap that held a Ak-47. He tucked his left hand into his left pocket and with the other reached into his right pocket and pulled out a small crumple piece of paper with writing he could barely read. _Great. Now I'm officially lost. I just wished that Rintaro would of at wrote down the directions a bit more clearly. _He thought to himself and sighed loudly, as he squinted his eyes to read the scribble writing.

Rintaro Katzumi was the young man the blonde was suppose to be meeting. He was a good of the blonde, and had met him a while back when he was in America. And now he was going to visit him for the first time in Japan. After twenty minutes of trying to decipher the paper he finally gave up and balled the paper up and tossed it behind him. "Hey! Watch where you're throwing you're trash." said a familiar voice. The blonde quickly turned around to see a young man holding a bag of groceries , and rubbing his left eye where the paper must of hit him. " Um Gomen…." said the blonde. The young man looked up at the blonde for about fifteen seconds before he started to squeal with joy. " Oh my gosh! It's actually you! It's been such a long hasn't K-san?!" asked Rintaro, who's voice was filled with excitement. " It has." said K finally realizing who it was. " I was just looking for your apartment building and number, but I couldn't read your hand writing very well. So I got kind of lost, but I'm glad I ran into you.". Rintaro started to snicker, " Um,…your not lost, in fact your standing right in front of my apartment building as we speak." he said and started to burst into a fit of laughter. K slowly turned around to see the large apartment building. He couldn't believe he was at the right spot the whole time. A small sweat drop could been seen on the back of K's head.

" Uh, of course I knew that! I was just waiting for you to come, that's all". "Sure you were…." said Rintaro rolling his eyes and had apparently got over his laughing fit. K look at Rintaro and just realized how much he looks like Shuichi or either Ryuichi. Rintaro had short mid-night blue hair , light yellow eyes, and wore a small gold loop earring in his right ear. The clothing he wore was a black long sleeve shirt with the word "punk" in red letters. Over the shirt was a yellow vest jacket that was un-zip. And complete his outfit , he wore black leather pants and yellow boots. _And here I thought Shuichi had an "unique" sense in fashion…, thought K._ " Well are we going to stand out here all day or are you going to come in and help me with these groceries? " asked Rintaro, who seemed to be having trouble holding the bags. " I think I'll come in" responded K, who took one of the bags from his, relieving his friend form some of the weight.

Soon they were walking up a flight of stairs and down a long, deserted hallway. Rintaro stopped in front of apartment number fifty-three with K right behind him. He placed the bag to the side and dug into his leather pockets searching for his house key." Oh no! I lost my keys!" exclaimed Rintaro. "This is the twelfth time this week!" he whined. K instantly pulled out one of his guns and pointed it directly at the door knob, " Don't worry, we'll be inside in a second" said the American. And with that he pulled the trigger and fired. It made such a loud sound that it echoed through the hallway. K fired a couple more times and Rintaro immediately ducked down and covered his head. " Ahhh! I'm going to die!" cried Rintaro. " Er… you can stand up now…and you're not going to die" said K, who was starting to worry about his friends mental health. " The door is open now". Rintaro slowly un-covered his head ,and got up unsure; and still feeling a bit uneasy about what just happen. K then gave the door a light push and it opened, " See I told you we would be inside in no time!" he said cheerfully. " But you broke my door and the knob in the process" frowned Rintaro as he picked up his bags and walked inside. " Well you can't have you cake and eat it at the same time too." said K in English as walked in after Rintaro, who gave him a puzzled expression trying to figure out what he just said.

Rintaro's apartment was rather large for a man who lived by himself. His living room was nicely furnish with many paintings hanging on the walls. There was a yellow sofa and love seat in the middle of the room, and between them was a large glass table with a vase on top of it holding a bouquet of black roses. On the far end of the room was a screen door with it's black curtains pulled back to reveal a beautiful balcony. The rails were cover with rose vines, that had tiny yellow roses peaking out, and a little black cat seemed to be taking a nap on the small yellow rug that laid in the middle of the balcony.

K walked into the kitchen (which was yellow and black.) and began to help the younger man put up his groceries, yet at the same time having a little conversation." So what have you been doing this whole time in Japan K-san?" asked Rintaro, as he began to put some canned goods up. " I'm now the new manger for Bad Luck." said the blonde rather proudly. The can that Rintaro was holding suddenly dropped out of his hand (nearly landing on the American's foot), while he stood motionless in shock. " Are you alri---" , but before K could finish his question Rintaro started to scream like a fan girl meeting the band of her dreams. His eyes were wide and heart shaped. " I love Bad Luck!!! Their my most favorite band of all time now, well except for Nittle Grasper of course. So you could get me backstage passes for Bad Luck's next performance right?! I mean I have to meet Shuichi, Suguru, and Hiro in person before I die or my whole life would be a complete waste! Especially Hiro-san! I love Hiro as nearly as much as I love strawberry ice cream!!! And do you think you can---". Rintaro was cut off as K slapped his hand over the blue hair's mouth. " I'll see what I can do" said K tiredly. He couldn't believe his friend could talk so much and so fast. _He's acting a lot more like Shuichi or Ryuichi than I remember . Is it possible for a person to split into three? He thought._ Rintaro started to speak but remembered that he had a hand over his mouth. " Oh…" said K distractedly and moved his hand away from Rintaro's mouth. " Gomen…..I just get a little carried away when I hear the words _' Bad Luck or Hiro' _in a conversation", the blue haired said shyly looking down at the yellow and black title floor. 

After the little " incident" in the kitchen, the sat down in a highly decorative dinning room (which was yellow and black), where Rintaro was pouring K a glass of lemonade. " Uh, K-sama I have a favor to ask of you….." said younger one with a bit of a nervous edge in his voice. " Other than trying to get you free Bad Luck merchandise or marry Hiro?" asked K with a slight smirk. " Ha, ha very funny. But will you answer my question already." demanded Rintaro, rather than asking. " It depends on what it is……" said K simply as he took a swallow of lemonade. " Uh please just say you will!" begged Rintaro. K placed his glass down and grinned. " So it's that bad huh?…..Fine I'll do whatever it is." Rintaro's face brighten up and K took another swallow of his drink. " I'm so glad you agreed to become a teacher for a couple of weeks!" said the blue head happily clasping his hands together. The blonde instantly choked on his drink and started to cough. What?! A teacher?!, he said in a raspy voice, ""I thought you were talking about borrowing money or something!, Not becoming a teacher!". " Well I knew you would say no, if I didn't get you to promise to do it before I actually told you." said Rintaro. " Well of course I would say no, I'm a manger not a teacher, and besides I'm not even good with children!". Rintaro's eyes started to fill with tears, " Please don't be angry at me", he said quietly. 

Rintaro began to explain to K how his older brother was a principle at this middle school and how they were short on teachers, so he promised his brother that he would get a substitute for him. And that he asked everyone he knew but they all kept telling him no, so K was the only left to ask. Rintaro started to wipe the tears off his face with his sleeve, " So can you please do this because your such a wonderful friend? Please K-sama?, he asked giving poor K the big puppy dog eyes. " Alright I'll do it", the blonde said rubbing his temples, "So what am I suppose to be teaching, and how long will I have to do this?" he asked. " I don't know what your suppose to be teaching, but I do know that you only have to teach for at least…..three weeks tops." said Rintaro, "And the school is called Sakyo Middle". K sighed " Wait, I a question…..Why didn't you take the job?" asked the blonde. " I wanted to do it myself, but my brother told me that I act to like a child myself, so I couldn't possibly look over a bunch of children, let alone teach them." he said shrugging. _I completely understand him, you really don't act like a twenty-eight year old, but rather just a eight year old K thought. _

The American rose up from the table and began to head to the front door. " Wait! You don't have the directions to the school or anything." said Rintaro. K stopped in his tracks. " I'll write them down for you…." said the young man, who was looking for a pen or pencil, but instead only found a green crayon. "Wait! Why don't you tell me the directions and I'll write them down alright? asked K, thinking about if Rintaro wrote down the direction he might be forever trying to find the school. " Ok…"said Rintaro. After receiving the information he needed he left. As he was walking one thought crossed his mind. _How am I suppose to explain this to everyone at the studio?_

Well that's it for now. Poor K-san, becoming a teacher, how sad. I just can't believe little Rintaro forgot to tell K a very important about his teaching position. I guess he'll just have to find out about it in the next chapter I suppose. I'm so mean. Hehehe….Anyway review or something. Ja'ne.


End file.
